The Christmas Advisor
by KemeRune
Summary: One year after The Fright before Christmas, Danny’s parents’ fighting is getting on his nerves more than ever. Danny thinks he knows how to stop it, but is it the right thing to do? Oneshot fic. Read and review!


* * *

Note: I just want to say that Danny Phantom does not belong to me. Nor does Santa Clause, but I thought you might already know that. This is my first story in fan fiction, and I hope you like it!

* * *

The Christmas Advisor 

It was Christmas time, and also the time for the inevitable disagreement on the existence of Santa Clause. The shouts of "Does too!" "Does not!" echoed through the Fenton household, and by Christmas Eve, both Danny and Jazz were quite sick of it.

"Surely there's something we can do?" Jazz asked Danny on the way home from school that day. "If you ask me, something needs to be done about this dispute once and for all!"

"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure Jazz." Danny said, concentrating on his shoes. Jazz bent down to get a look at his face and saw the guiltiest look she had ever seen on him. He looked away, suddenly interested in a squirrel across the street. Jazz stood in his path, causing him to stop.

"Danny, do you know something?" she asked. Danny gulped. Lately, he had been finding it very hard to lie to his sister. He decided not to even try, and just nodded.

"Is it something that might stop the fighting?" Another nod.

"Well, why didn't you tell me!" Jazz said. She was smiling. "Can you do it?"

"Well, I… The thing is…" Danny stammered. Jazz was beginning to frown now. "It… It might be unethical, y'know? I need to think about it…" he trailed off.

Jazz was frowning now. "All right Danny." She finally said. She decided not to question him, for now. "You think about it." They walked home in silence.

* * *

That night Danny was on the roof, under the big spaceship that perched on his house. Every minute or so, he scanned the sky. A thick rope was tied around his waist, the other end tied to a metal pole. After a few hours, he sighed and buried his face in his knees. He was plumb tired, and wondering if staying out here was even worth it. He remembered what happened ten years ago. It seemed so much like a dream… probably because he was so tired… 

_Danny staggered out into the snow. His little legs were freezing, but it was worth it. He wanted to be sure. He climbed out onto the roof and sat down in the snow, watching the sky. Santa had to come soon._

_The hours passed and took their toll on Danny's five-year-old body. His head was nodding, and he was almost asleep when he heard sleigh bells. His head jerked up and he saw it. Santa's sleigh! Breaking through the drowsy fog that was clouding his mind, he ran towards the edge of the roof, screamed "Santa!" at the top of his lungs, jumped a few times- and slid right off the roof, plummeting towards the ground. Next thing he new, he was sitting next to Santa._

"_Nice save." he gasped, trying to make his heart slow down._

"_Young man, do you know what time it is!" Santa said in a nice voice, but rather deep (as Danny would later recall). "You really should be in bed, not out falling off of roofs."_

"_Yessir…" Danny slurred, and he suddenly fell asleep. Next thing he new, Jazz was waking him up, screaming that Santa had come. He went downstairs, and found, wrapped for him, a rope, with a tag that said "Make sure not to fall off your roof again. S.C."_

Danny heard sleigh bells, but his head was too heavy to lift. He listened as they circled 'round his head and stopped behind him. Then he heard footsteps. Footsteps that stopped next to him and ended in a groan as Santa sat down. Danny lifted his head.

"So, I hear you want to speak with me?" The familiar, deep voice said. Danny smiled. Santa didn't look anything like the mall Santa's; to be honest, they paled in comparison.

"Well…" Danny started, unsure of how to put it. "You know… my parents? How they always argue about your existence?"

"Ah, yes. You're not sure if you should tell them our little encounter ten years ago?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm sure you've had people like that, bit's just… I don't know."

"Ah, yes…" Santa leaned back with a smile. "I have had to deal with strict non-believers, as had my father, and my grandfather, and his father before him, back for generations."

"Generations?" Danny asked.

"Well, of course!" Santa said, laughing. "You don't honestly think I'm that old, so you! You're talking to- oh, what is it now- oh yes! Santa Nicolas Clause, the twenty-third! And I'm going to hit retirement soon, too."

"Now, as for your parents," he continued, "I do wish you wouldn't tell them, at least not until your mother opens a certain present I had the elves whip up. And try not to let your father gloat too much, would you?" Danny nodded. "Now, you need to get off to bed. Danny stood up, shook Santa's hand- and slipped. And fell. Right off the roof. Fell for a few feet, then was stopped by the rope. "This is why I give you these things! Santa laughed, pulling Danny back up onto the roof.

Santa and Danny slid down the chimney. Danny coughed and dusted the soot off his bathrobe as he headed for the stairs; but out of childish curiosity, he stopped as Santa opened his sack. He hoped to see what was inside, but Santa caught sight of him and whispered "Off to bed, young man." Danny quickly disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

"Danny! DAN-NY!" Danny was shaken out of a deep sleep by Jazz jumping on the bed. "Santa came!" she shrieked. "He came, and he brought WHOA!" She put her hands up to keep from hitting her head on the ceiling. "He came, and he brought gifts." Grinning, they both ran down the stairs and dove for the colorfully wrapped packages. 

"Any chance you're going to get rope again this year?" Jazz joked as they each held a package each in their laps. The Fenton household had a special Christmas rule: Not one present was to be opened, nor one stocking peeked into, until the parents came downstairs and Danny's father could help the kids be the little children they were at heart.

"I've still got the old one, why do I need a new one?" Danny replied. Jazz's response was interrupted by a booming shout of "PRESENTS!" and Mr. Fenton plowed into the pile, doing a wonderful imitation of a submarine.

"Hey, Maddie, here's one for you!" he said, surfacing and giving a large box to Danny's mother, who was yawning the sleep out of her face as she took the package and read the tag. "To Maddie, from Santa." Mrs. Fenton gave the half-submerged man a stern look. "Jack, you know I don't like it when you wrap a gift for me and say it's from Santa!"

"But I did that with this one! I did that with this one here!" he brought out a different package.

"Mom, open it!" Danny said, now excited. His mom sighed, shrugged, and tore away the wrapping paper. She gasped as she brought out… "A fifty component science auxiliary set!" She looked at her family in shock. "But I didn't tell anybody about this! How-"

"Santa." The three on the floor said, grinning. Mrs. Fenton started to argue "But it's, how… Oh, I give up!" She said, raising her eyes and arms to the sky in defeat. She fell back onto the couch and watched, smiling, as her family dove into the colorful packages. "I'll tell them later." Danny said to himself as he checked out a brand new video game.

The End

* * *

Note: Everyone is subject to their own opinion about Santa clause. So before I get any reviews saying "But Santa doesn't exist!" or "You got it all wrong!" I just want to say that I wrote my view, and no, I don't know if it is Santa the twenty-third, I just thought it would be suitable because I didn't have the real number. 


End file.
